The present invention relates to structural members for toy and model construction and building sets.
Many types of toy construction sets are known, whose structural members are interconnected to each other by interengaging parts. Conventional so-called "insertion" members carry mating elements only on a pair of opposite surfaces or edges. Thus, one surface may be provided with a groove shaped receptacle while the other surface with resilient insertable projections or pins. The cross section of these connecting elements may be different. The arrangement and distribution of these connecting elements is chosen in such a manner that they may be assembled in a variety of predetermined relationship. Such toy structural elements are limited in their manner of assembly in only two directions. For example, if an upright or vertical wall is built it is only possible to connect to it another upright wall at right angles to it. A horizontal branching such as a floor cannot be connected to it.
It has been attempted to overcome this shortcoming by the use of structural members having interengaging elements on more than two surfaces, so as to permit extension of the structure in a third direction. Because these structural members cannot be used for the normal vertical wall it has been necessary to employ special members at the point where horizontal branching is wanted. Because these structural members must be assembled in connecting with the normal members the horizontal connection must be precisely determined before construction of a model. This, however, is not readily possible in building toy models. It also frequently occurs that a completed model must be enlarged in a horizontal direction with rebuilding of the model. This is not possible with the known structural members.
In another known construction toys, rod shaped frame parts and cover plates are employed. The frame parts carry connecting elements and can be assembled to form complete structural frames. The open side of the frames are then covered with the plates which may be inserted within the framework. Structures can be formed in all directions with the rods since they have connecting elements on all sides; however, once the rods are joined it is no longer possible to provide a horizontal branch to a vertical branch and vice-versa. This is a severe limitation of this form of construction toy. Futhermore, the unit size of a structure built with these members is determined by the size of the frames so that a model similating true structural features cannot be erected.
Similar conditions exist in building with completely finished members which in general, the flat plate shaped members have groove and tongue connections. An additional problem in this construction is that the connecting joint must be filled with filler material (glue, grout) and closed similar to natural construction. In these constructions there is no possibility of providing for the addition of horizontal branches.
It is thereore, an object of the present invention to provide a structural member for toys or model construction sets which overcome the problems of the prior art.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a structural member by which horizontal branching can be made even in a finished structure, by using other identical structural elements.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a structural member which permits a complete structure to be readily changed and provided with branching members without the disassembly of the structure.
It is a further object to provide a structural member which may be connected with other structural members in any direction and orientation.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a structural element which is simple and which can be manipulated easily by children.
These and other objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.